warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snailpaw
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown |apprentice = Snailpaw |skyclan ancestor=''Unknown'' |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |mother=Fernpelt |father=Buzzardstar |sisters=Mintpaw, Tansypaw |mentor=Mousefang |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Cloudstar's Journey'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Snailpaw is a dark brown tabby tom with soft fur. In , Snailpaw is an apprentice of SkyClan with Mousefang as his mentor. When Cloudstar and Buzzardtail, his father, go hunt in SkyClan's borders, they discuss about Cloudstar's future kits with Birdflight. Buzzardtail tells him that he wouldn't feel so welcome once they started pulling his tail and chewing his whiskers, and Cloudstar reminds him that he didn't recall him putting much of a fight with his three when they wanted to play. It is noted that Snailpaw, along with his siblings, Mintpaw and Tansypaw were apprentices, good at climbing trees like other SkyClan warriors, but Buzzardtail had been as soft as honey to them when they were born. He returns from a patrol with Acornpaw, and is the only one who caught prey. They are wet and muddy, and Acornpaw grumbles that Snailpaw only caught some because it was half-drowned in a puddle. Cloudstar demands if that is all they had caught, but Fernpelt, Snailpaw's mother, defends him and explains how the Twolegs have come to destroy the territory, despite the warm season. He and his siblings are watching Cloudstar climb a tree, and after he and Tansypaw bicker for a bit, Cloudstar gives them a tree-climbing lesson since they were so amazed with his skills. He sends Snailpaw and Mintpaw to take whatever path they choose on the tree while he is tutoring Tansypaw and taking her on a different one. Snailpaw and his sister are cautious when they begin. Later, when Snailpaw and Mintpaw are on a lower branch, Tansypaw nearly falls off the tree. Then, Cloudstar instructs them to jump down from the tree, and so after Tansypaw, Snailpaw takes a daring jump, but ends up jumping too high, but ends up safely on the ground below. On the other hand, Mintpaw takes a perfect, neat jump despite being the smallest of her litter. After this, they climb up the tree again to practice jumping from branch to branch on a tree. All three cats are successful in leaping, but suddenly the tree starts to shake, as a Twoleg monster is knocking down the tree. The four cats try to stay calm and flee to safety, but Mintpaw falls and injures herself, and even gets into a state of unconsciousness. They carry the apprentice back to the camp and they are all checked by Fawnstep, and are fussed over by Tansypaw, Mintpaw, and Snailpaw's mother, Fernpelt, who helps Fawnstep along with Quailheart. He is told to protect the camp with his littermates when SkyClan goes to take some of ThunderClan territory, in order to keep them from getting upset about not going to the battle. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Fernpelt: Father: :Buzzardstar: Sisters: :Tansypaw: :Mintpaw: Tree Quotes Notes and references fr:Nuage d'Escargotde:Schneckenpfotefi:Etanatassuru:Улиточникnl:Slakpoot Category:Males Category:Apprentices Category:SkyClan cats Category:Cloudstar's Journey characters Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:SkyClan ancestors Category:StarClan cats